User blog:B214/Volume 22 spoilers
Translated quotes from n0m@n: here And no Volume 22 is not the last volume. ---- Spoilers from n0m@n: Summary Life 0: Life 1+2: Life 3: Life 4: Life 5: Azazel Cup There's a new rule for the upcoming Rating Game tournament. Since non-Devils will also join (such as Gods), a King can register anyone as their peerage as long as they don't register their name for another group. So Irina will join Ise's group for the tournament. The tournament will offically be called the "Azazel Cup" (Azazel must be honored). In this tournament even those who had been used 2 Evil Pieces will be treated as 1 piece unless you are a God which will automatically be counted as 2 pieces or 8 Pawn pieces. Pawn pieces has more strict rules in order to prevent getting many God-level members in 1 team. Teams: Ise's team= *King=Ise *Queen=Bina Lessthan *Rook 1=Rossweisse *Rook 2=Unregistered *Knight 1=Xenovia *Knight 2=Irina *Bishop 1=Asia *Bishop 2=Ravel *Pawn (3 pieces) =Bova Tannin (Tannin's son) *Pawn (5 pieces) =Unregistered #Elmenhilde appears at the very end to join Ise's group(cliffhanger). |-| Rias's team= *King=Rias *Queen=Akeno *Rook 1=Koneko *Rook 2=Unregistered *Knight 1=Kiba *Knight 2=Lint Selzan *Bishop 1=Gasper *Bishop 2=Valerie *Pawn (8 Pieces) = Mr Black (God-level or an actual God. Still a mystery) |-| Vali's team= *King=Vali *Queen=Fenrir *Rook 1= Gogmagog *Rook 2= The current Zhu Bajie *Knight 1= Arthur *Knight 2=The current Sha Wujing *Bishop 1= Kuroka (In this tournament even those who had been used 2 Evil Pieces will be treated as 1 piece unless you are a God which will automatically be counted as 2 pieces or 8 Pawn pieces. Pawn pieces has more strict rules in order to prevent getting many God-level members in 1 team.) *Bishop 2=Le Fay *Pawn (3 Pieces) = Bikou *Pawn (5 Pieces) =Unregistered The End. Also DX3 will be coming out next. And Ishibumi has stated that DxD final story won't go past volume 30. Other info :Ajuka and Shiva wont appear in the tournament since they were the organizers of this world tournament. The winner will get any wish they ask fulfilled if it doesn't bring chaos to the world. Though Indra is planning to win the tournament so he can have War against Shiva. There's a Prince of the Asura Gods who is an ally of Shiva and is eager to have Ise join their force since he desperately wants to take down Indra for killing his dad. He's participating in the tournament. :So we wont be seeing Shiva versus Indra or Shiva versus Ise in the tournament if it goes smoothly. Though Ishibumi did say something will happen during the tournament in the next volume. Promotion and Rose's status :The remaining Rias's servants (including Xeno, Asia, and Ross) that were a Low-class Devils are receiving a promotion as a Middle-class Devil. Also Saji and Tsubaki(?). Though its not stated when they will be taking the test. :Rossweisse officially became Ise's peerage by a trade with "Rias" out of the blue in Life.3... And Rias was the one who brought it up. Bina's identity speculation: Grayfia Lady Phenex Venelana New character Innovate Clear possessor Mil-Tan! O_O Info: Diehauser: :It was stated in volume 22 that he is imprisoned due to his actions but for some reason his name was listed in the Rating Game tournament. So we may see him reappear in the future and fight Ise again. :And Ajuka isn't letting the old high-class devils that had committed sins in the past and tried to hide it go easily off the hook. They are being punished too Future career: :Other than Rias and Akeno who went to study at college (Kuoh campus), the careers ORC members are planning after finishing high school. *Kiba wants to start a cake shop. *Irina wants to start a bakery shop. *Xenovia wants to start a tuition center. *And Ise so far is only thinking of moving onto studying at college. Can't remember about others (not everyone's career path was mentioned). Though it does feel like KibaXToska and GasperXValerie romance will be increasing. Nothing special happened in this volume but seeing them always together makes you think like that. And Kiba putting on a red face while being with Toska pretty much says at all. Bina Lessthan ビナー・レスザン, Known info on her #Supposedly in her late teens, i'm saying supposedly because Devils can change their appearance, so hard to tell. #Hides her identity with a Dragon mask. Only Issei and Ravel knows her true identity. #Has Demonic Power that is higher than the average High-class Devil. #Has a better rating than Issei and his teammates, being the only person in Issei's team to not make a mistake in their game. Category:Blog posts